Eggy 20
Eggy 20 is the 67th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary A red bird inventor, Birdbrain, creates the Birdtrix, and while Albedo and Ben2 chase him for it's possession Eggy gets it and becomes Eggy 20! Plot In a small lab made of stone and stuff, a red bird was constructing something. A blue bird came to him. (Birdbrain): YES! I HAVE FINALLY CREATED THE BIRDTRIX! (Blue): Cool. What does it do? (Birdbrain): It turns you into one of 20 angry birds! Isn't that epic? Suddenly, the place became all black and green and Ben2 and Negative Upgrade appeared! (Albedo): I honestly don't see why are we stealing an Omnitrix from an ipod game! (Ben2): Dude, Angry Birds are supah powerful. You can duplicate, have superspeed, or even explode! (Albedo): (sigh) Well, this should be easy. (transform) Gravattack! Gravattack made the small lab collapse on itself. (Birdbrain): The Birdtrix! Quick, Blue, run! Birdbrain gave it to Blue and he turned into a yellow bird. (Blue): ZIPPO (Birdbrain): WHY DOES EVERYONE SCREAM THEIR NAMES OUT Zippo aka the yellow bird rushed away. (Gravattack): Ben2, hold Birdbrain! (transform) FASTTRACK (Ben2): kk man Fasttrack dashed after Zippo. (Zippo): OH NO (transform) BOMBY WAN Bomby Wan used the force to break the iPhone apart, and Blue escaped the iPhone. Birdbrain, Ben2 and Fasttrack were left standing in a middle of an Apple store. (People): dafuj Fasttrack dashed at Blue. Blue quickly transformed into Laserbird and dashed in super speed to space. (Fasttrack): Fudging birds. Ben2, it appears you may have a point about the Birdtrix. (Ben2): IKR Meanwhile in space, Laserbird was floating around. (Laserbird): There is only one bird who can help me now. Eggy Spleggyson. THEMESONG In Ben's backyard, Ben was playing with Eggy. (Eggy): BARGAHK (Ben): woot Suddanlah a Laserbird crashed into their backyard. He reverted back to Blue. (Eggy): Gark? (Blue): Oh right. You can't talk. Blue gave him a Redbird Universal Translator and he started talking. (Eggy): WASSUP BLUE (Blue): Do you remember professor Birdbrain? (Eggy): Yeah. (Blue): He ripped off the Omnitrix and made the Birdtrix! Now Albedo and Ben2 are after me because I have it. HELP ME (Ben): lulwut (Eggy): Albedo? A dangerous fellow indeed. Suddanleh boom Astrodactyl and Ben2 landed near Ben and Eggy. (Astrodactyl): Hello again, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): ALBEHDO (transform) KICKIN HAWK Kickin Hawk started kicking Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl flew into the sky and used an energy whip on him. Kickin Hawk climbed the whip and kicked Astrodactyl in the face. Astrodactyl turned into Kickin Hawk and they fought stupidly. (Kickin Hawk): HRR (Negative Kickin Hawk): RRH Since Albedo is smart and all he beat the crap out of Ben. (NKH): Byebye, Ben. (Eggy): NOOOO Ben2 jumped and caught Eggy, and Eggy couldn't free himself. NKH turned into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and was about to blow up Kickin Hawk with his missiles. (Blue): BEN! EGGY! (transform) BOOMBIRD! Blue turned into Boombird, and he detonates, blowing up everything and knocking back NUH and Ben2 into space. There was a huge hole where Boombird once was. (Kickin Hawk): (reverts) BLUE! (Eggy): I'm afraid... he couldn't make it. Turning into a Black Bird is suicide. (sniff) They went went into the crater, and saw.... THE BIRDTRIX. (Eggy): I must protect it from Albedo and Ben2's evil grasp! I must become... (puts on Birdtrix) EGGY 20 EGGY! He's a bird and he wants to have fun But when you need an angry birdo, he gets the job done! EGGY! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his wings and save the world from harm! When pigs are stealing eggs, he gets right in its face! EGGY! When eggs are on the line, it's hero time! EGGY! (Ben): HOLY FUQ EGGY THAT WAS AWESOME (Eggy): I know, Ben. Now, we must find the creator of the Birdtrix to return it to him. (Ben): That means... (Eggy): We're going inside an app. DUNDUN (Ben): Here's Kevin's iPad. I took it since he won't appear and he won't let me anyway. (Eggy): Transform into Upgrade, or Alien X, or Trollface or something and get us in. (Ben): Okay. (transform) UPCHUCK NORRIS! Upchuck Norris karate punched the iPad. And it broke. (UN): FUQ (Eggy): Here's Gwen's iPhone. (UN): K Upchuck Norris sat on the screen and held Eggy, and they both got sucked into Angry Birdlandiaville. (Upchuck Norris): Woohoo! ANGRYBIRDS! (reverts) (Eggy): Remember, we must find the creator of the Birdtrix! (Ben): EGGY BURNING BUILDING FULL WITH BABY BIRDS (Eggy): Oh no! I must save them! (transform) BUBBLES Bubbles shot bubbles and saved the baby birdies. (Ben): WOOHOO EGGY Other Birds cheered for Eggy. Meanwhile, in the realworld, Albedo regained consiousness from the explosion. (Albedo): Argh, where is Ben2? (transforms into XLR8) XLR8 ran around everywhere, and then he found Ben2. (Ben2): They are in the iPhone now. (Albedo): Fuq. Well, using Upgrade to get in is redundant. I guess I can use someone from Ben's dumber aliens to get in. (transforms into Pie Guy) Hopefully this delicious alien can help us get in. He created a pie portal in the iPad and he and Ben2 jumped into it. Meanwhile, in the Angrybirdsworld, Ben and Eggy were looking for the creator of the Birdtrix. (Eggy): No one knows where he is, Ben. Our attempts might be fruitless. (Ben):no wai (transform) frghfrgrfh (evolves) ULTIMATE WILDMUTT (infinitizes) INFINITE WILDMUTT (Eggy): holy fuj man (IWM): IKR (Eggy): Activate your super sniffing, Ben! (IWM): k He started sniffing the entire Angrybirdverse. (IWM): Found him! Eggy rode on IWM's back, and they rode to where Birdbrain was, which was... THE PIGS CASTLE (IWM): Oh no. (Eggy): Don't worry, we can save him. (transform) Birdbacca! (IWM): coolz (transform) Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt and Birdbacca rolled into the pigs castle. (Birdbacca): RAHH (Cannonbolt): HHAR The started smashing everything and popping pigs. (Kingpig): He's in the dungeon! Leave us alone! (Cannonbolt): kk thnx They smashed through the floor into the dungeon, and saw Professor Birdbrain. He was floating for some reason. (Birdbacca): wat (Birdbrain): Go... Eggy... SUDDENLY CHAMALIEN (Cannonbolt): fooq Cannonbolt rolled and smashed into Chamalien. Ben2 took Birdbrain, but he was smashed by Birdbacca. (Chamalien): Argh! (transforms into Cannonbolt) (Cannonbolt): Stop copying me. (NCB): Nope. They rolled into each other. They unrolled and tried to roll and catch the other in the ball, but they combined into some sort of mutant double Arburian ball creature and got stuck together (NCB): WHAT THE FUQ IS GOING ON (CB): SERIOUSLY They couldn't get out of each other. Suddenly, peegs everywhere. (Kingpig): Birdbrain is ours! The pigs started attacking them. (Birdbacca): no wai (transform) BIRDERANG He flew around them cutting them and popping them. Meanwhile, Ben2 snuck away with Birdbrain! (Ben2): GIVE ME THE BIRDTRIX (Birdbrain):...I don't have it! (Ben2): If you want to keep your eggs safe... He held one of the Angry Bird's eggs in his hand. (Birdbrain): Okay, here's this prototype... thing. Save the egg! (Ben2): MUHAHAHAHA (transform) LASERBIRD He dashed through the wall. Meanwhile, Birderang was killing everyone while Cannonbolt and Negative Cannonbolt were stuck in each other. They finally go unstuck. (NCB): What the heck was that? (CB): I think we just got engaged. (NCB): Where is Ben2? Suddenly everything froze. Icebird came in, and then turned into Firebomb to melt Albedo. (Albedo): Nice work, Ben2. (Ben2): I HAVE AN OMNITRIX! LET'S DESTROY EVERYTHING (Albedo): (transform) HEATBLAST They flew outside and burned the Angry Birdslandiaville. Meanwhile Ben detransformed, and turned into Coffeeshark. He melted through the ice and freed himself and Eggy. (Eggy): We must save Dimension iPad 2! (Coffeeshark): ikr (reverts) They both have Omnitrixes now. (Eggy): We have two Omnitrixes too, you know. (Ben): TIME TO KICK BUTT AND CHEW CHOBACCAS They ran outside. (Ben): (transform) INFINITE EK! (Eggy): (transfom) MIGHTY EAGLE! They flew to Albedo and Ben2. (Albedo): You again? (Mighty Eagle): Yup. And we are going to kick yer butts. (Albedo): (transform) ULTIMATE WAY BIG! This time it's the canon version, not the one Omi made that has weird invisible arms. (Ben2): (transform) MIGHTY EAGLE Infinite Ek grew huge and started fighting Ultimate Waybig. He fired a pineapple laser, but Ultimate Way Big fired a normal laser and they had this weird fight thing with the lasers. Meanwhile, Mighty Eagle and Negative Mighty Eagle were flying around destroying everything. (NME): RAHH (ME): REAHH They crashed into each other. (ME): (transform) LIGHTSABIRD (NME): (transform) NEGATIVE LIGHTSABIRD They did a lightsaber fight. Negative Lightsabird threw his lightsaber into Infinite Ek's back, and flew it back. Infinite Ek flew down for a sec, and Ultimate Way Big flew and jumped on Infinite Ek. Infinite Ek started losing. (Lightsabird): (transform) BOOMBIRD (NLB): (transform) NEGATIVE BOOMBI- Wait, what? (Infinite Ek): EGGY NOOO (Boombird): THROW A PINEAPPLE AT BEN2 (Infinite Ek):k He threw a pineapple at Ben2, and he glowed red. (NLB): FUQ YOU. Eggy quickly turned into Hulkbird, and Ben2 exploded, leaving a massive crater in Angry Birdilandia. Hulkbird jumped on Ultimate Way Big, and punched him. He then turned into R2D2 bird, and zapped him. Ultimate Way Big reverted to Albedo. (Albedo): ARGH. You may beaten me this time, but I will have my vengeance! (transform) JETRAY Jetray dashed out of the iPad and flew away. Ben and Eggy reverted. (Ben): HIGH FIVE They high fived. (Eggy): HECK YES Professor Birdbrain came to them. (Birdbrain): Give me the Birdtrix, Spleggyson. (Eggy): k (Birdbrain): Thank you. (Eggy): NOW GIVE ME THE NEW ONE BECAUSE I AM WORTHY. (Birdbrain): No, you are not worthy, you pathetic bomb pooper! As Mighty Eagle you destroyed the whole fudging place. Also, give me the translator back. (Eggy): okay. But, let me do one last thing, okay? (Birdbrain): sigh okay. (Eggy): IT'S PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME (Ben): I like you, Spleggyson. (Eggy): Well here is my translator. (gives translator) Bagahk. (Birdbrain): Thank you. Bye bye now. (Ben): Sorry Eggy. Birdbrain is a deustchbag. (Eggy): gark. (Ben): (transform) LEAPYEAR He hyperjumped out of the iPhone. Meanwhile, in Angrybirdialandvilletown, Albedo found Ben2. (Albedo): Ben2? Didn't you explode? (Ben2): I learned from Ben1 . I left a clone of me while I was Bluplicator. Sadly, I don't have the Birdtrix anymore. (Albedo): well fuq. (Ben2): Don't worry, we can still get the Cutaropitrix! (Albedo): NOPE. THE END Aliens Used By Ben *Kickin Hawk *Upchuck Norris *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Infinite Wildmutt (debut) *Cannonbolt *Coffeeshark *Infinite Ek By Albedo *Upgrade *Gravattack *Fasttrack *Astrodactyl *Kickin Hawk *Ultimate Humungousaur *XLR8 *Pie Guy *Cannonbolt *Heatblast *Ultimate Waybig *Jetray By Blue *Zippo (Yellow Bird) *Bomby Wan (Obi Wan Black Bird) *Laserbird (Space Yellow Bird) *Boombird (Black Bird) By Eggy *Bubbles (Pink Bird) *Birdbacca (Chewbacca Bird thing) *Birderang (Green Bird) *Mighty Eagle (Mighty Eagle) *Lightsabird (Star Wars Red Bird) *Boombird (Black Bird) *R2D2 (R2D2 bird in Star Wars) By Ben2 *Laserbird (Space Yellow bird) *Icebird (Icebird) *Firebomb (Space Black Bird) *Mighty Eagle (Mighty Eagle) *Lightsabird (Star Wars Red Bird) *Boombird (Black Bird) Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes